Sweet Fate
by firaga
Summary: Sometimes an emotion can be so overwhelming, it influences actions, words, and ways of the heart...


SWEET FATE - PG 13, Romance, Emotional - B/V get together  
  
  
  
The night was so still and perfect, Bulma could not help but look out of her laboratory window and take in the amazing sky. It's been a month since Yamucha last called, and she was beginning to wonder if breaking up with him again was worth all this forlornness. Maybe Chi Chi was right, but I will never admit it. Yawning, she stretched like a cat, and began to shove tools back into their respective boxes.  
  
Chi Chi was looking up at that same sky as she finished up with washing the remainder of what seemed to be a thousand plates. She had not one Saiyajin to feed, but TWO. Not that she was unhappy- of course she was. But Saiyajin were such trouble. She turned and looked at Gohan, still small, but very strong. He seemed to be recovering from his heavy meal by dozing off on the kitchen table. Goku came up from behind her and squeezed her shoulder. "Chi Chi, thank you for dinner. It was great as usual." And with that he kissed her on her forehead. She lived for that, and immediately felt reimbursed the pain from all the battles and deaths that have woven their paths into hers ever since she had gotten involved with Goku. This was her life, and she would never want to trade it for anyone else's. Just as she was getting ready to leave the kitchen, she saw two coffee mugs that were not yet put away. Funny, she thought. Usually she was very good at cleaning up everything. But then she remembered. Oh, poor Bulma! I was too hard on her for breaking up with Yamucha when she came to visit this morning. I don't blame her for running off. It was my fault, really. As she shook her head sadly, Chi Chi turned off the kitchen light. I just know that Bulma needs somebody, but she always pushes the people that love her away. Am I the only one who can see the loneliness in her?  
  
Turning the shower on, Bulma felt an immediate sensation of coldness, and she cried out inwardly. Damn you, Vegeta! When will you ever remember to switch the heater on again! She stood there in the shower with her arms crossed until the water temperature began to rise. Easing up a bit, she lathered up her hair, her body, and her face, so she could get the mechanic smell of her inventions out of her system and feel like a woman again. Wrapping herself in a towel, she left the bathroom somewhat irritated.  
  
Vegeta watched as Bulma exited the bathroom, and smirked. Stupid woman thinks so loud, I can hear her. It's not my fault that this house does not have any proper bathing functions for a prince! Is she not supposed to be the ingenious inventor? Why not create something to solve her problems? He laughed inwardly, and moved towards the bathroom to take another shower, due to his heavy training. Inside, after he had removed his clothing, everything, including his gloves, he sniffed the air. She was everywhere, he could smell her skin, her hair, her fragrance overcame his senses like waves rolling around a storming ocean. He could see her bare and without defenses, surrounded by a cloud of blue created by the sensation of scent. And just for a moment, he felt complete envisioning her in his arms. Suddenly, the loneliness that had corrupted his soul was melted away. He growled, and tried to push her out of his mind, like he did every time he caught a glimpse of her. In truth, Bulma was beautiful. Everyone thought so, everyone knew. But to them, she was just a friend, someone who they knew so well, it would be too awkward to start a romance. With the exception of Yamucha of course. The 'Z family' all thought those two would finally settle down, but fate would see things differently.  
  
The prince was upset, no, angered. He was no longer able to control what he thought of, no matter how hard he tried, he could not push her smell out of his senses. It had been an hour out of the shower, yet he lingered around the house in the darkness, trying to create a forcefield that could somehow block her out. He wanted her. He had always wanted her, but his pride would not allow him to show it. He winced at the weak feeling in his breast at the thought. This was something he was afraid of, and in his heart, he knew it was not a passing thing. Finally, he decided he could not take it anymore. He tore through the house, and made his way to her room.  
  
Bulma was sitting on her bed, still wrapped in a towel, numb from the sensation of emptiness. Has my life really come to this? Who would have thought, someone so vivacious could turn out so alone. Her long hair tumbled down her shoulders as she released it from a pin. There were so many admirers, she thought. They would write poems about me, my hair, saying it was so beautiful and exotic. Aquamarine blue, like a summer sea. And I turned them all away, for one who I in turn cast away myself. Now there are none, and I am all I have. Goku, my best friend will always be there for me, and he loves me, but not in that way. Never. And he has the love of a good woman in return. How I wish I had that. A marriage, children! My friends have truly been blessed with one another. Baby blues blinked back tears as she shed her towel like a butterfly, and stood silently next to her open window.  
  
He was at her door, and his heart pounded like he was on fire. What he was planning to do was unknown to him, but he just had to see her. Without another moments hesitation, he flung the door open and walked inside.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened then suddenly conveyed pure hostility at her intruder. How dare he! Just because he is the prince of a planet that no longer exists doesn't mean he can just come into my room! And he's forgetting who's house he's living in!!! Right before she opened her mouth, Vegeta stopped walking, and stared.  
  
Like a goddess. Bathed in the light of the moon, her hair glided down her back softly, her skin shone luminously, and her eyes flashed with more intensity than he had ever known existed in her. Her nakedness was not what caused him to admire her so. It was her essence, floating around her like mist, covering her in a cerulean blanket. She did not seem real, as she was depicted just as she was while appearing to him in the visions. The visions that bound them together in that moment, frozen in fate.  
  
Something in his eyes arrested her. Admiration. Something she had never expected to see from this Saiyajin prince. She watched as he started to move again, and within a second, he was by her side. For some reason, she was not even trying to cover herself, as if she was letting him discover her again like a long lost lover from far away. It just seemed so right to her that he would be there, his presence, almost comforting. Surprising even herself, she reached out and touched his face. What a beautiful face it was. At times so emotionless, but so regal, refined. He was a master at disguising his feelings, and she never knew him to show them until then. She had always felt an attraction towards him. Perhaps it was because of their incredible tempers, each always trying to outdo the other with all their power over the most tedious fight. She knew she would never be a Saiyajin woman, though in her heart she had their strength and unmistakable pride. But if there was anyone who could love this warrior...  
  
He drew in a shaky breath, and wrapped his strong arms around her soft, small waist. The feelings that came over him before were intensified by a magnitude of thousands, and he somehow knew that this ethereal creature in his arms was the key to a door that had locked away all his human emotion. He sensed her emptiness like a white flashing pain. With the stroke of her hand upon his face, an explosion erupted in his heart. All the loneliness and love he had kept inside so long had finally come to claim its release. He cried silently while holding her, but the anguish was so deeply felt that she absorbed it fully, closing her eyes, as if the lack of her emotion brought out the immense abundance of his. She saw the broken pride of being defeated at the hands of a ruthless enemy, the cold and harsh childhood, and the unequivocal knowledge of always being unequally as strong as Goku. When she opened her eyes, they were wet with tears, and she understood.  
  
He did not need to tell her anything, because she already knew he loved her, though he could never say it. She needed him just as much as he needed her, and as fate led them down their joined path, they held each other until the sunrise of their first day of loving each other for the rest of their lives.  
  
THE END ( 


End file.
